herofandomcom-20200223-history
Globox
Globox is Rayman's best friend and sidekick in the Rayman series. He resembles a blue frog-like creature. He also fat looking. He once gobbled a dark-lum lord named André. He had a wife named Uglette. Appearance Globox resembles a large, fat amphibian, and is blue-green in colour with a pale yellow belly and hands. While the rest of his body is fat and heavy, he has long thin arms, and his webbed feet and small eyes float separately from his body. He is noticeably taller than most of the inhabitants of the Glade, with the exception of such characters as Ly the Fairy and Clark the Giant. Globox has an extremely large mouth with a long purple tongue, and he often uses it to store things such as Silver Lums, and, accidentally, André. His children have the same ability, as was shown when, late in the events of Rayman 2, one of his sons swallowed the fourth Mask of Polokus when he found it in the Pirate Mines and gave it to Rayman once the latter had freed him and his siblings from the Spyglass Pirate's Robot Dinosaur. Globox used to be red, but one day while he was eating berries, he mistook a blue mosquito for a berry, and ate it. From inside Globox's belly, the mosquito called for help, and hundreds of other blue mosquitoes came to sting Globox. When they left him, Globox's red skin was covered in painful blue welts. These eventually seeped into his skin, turning it blue. Abilities Physically, Globox is quite strong, and provided that he has the confidence to (under the influence of plum juice in Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge), he can inflict a strong blow on enemies, namely Hoodlums. Unfortunately, he is allergic to plum juice, and when André was inside his stomach, he would force Globox to drink some and then suffer from its effects, which include getting drunk and burping out giant, bouncy bubbles. At an early point in Rayman 3, he realises that he can swim, even swimming up an entire waterfall. Plum Juice can also give him an ability to fly, or float, into the air, allowing him to avoid such terrains in Rayman 3 that would prove difficult. This was most likely to have been inspired by this hovering technique in Rayman M and also may be the inspiration of getting bubblized in Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends. In the last two mentioned games, and all versions of Rayman M, it is suggested that Globox can run as fast as the others, despite his weight, but elsewhere he tends to walk slowly in a nervous state. In Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends, Globox can use the ability to glide without inflating and just by flapping his arms in the air. Globox has the power to form rainclouds, albeit small ones that draw enough rain to grow a plant quickly, put out fires and to rust a Robo-Pirate as self defence. Most other species would have to use a Rain Mask, which one of his children gives to Rayman at a later point in Rayman Revolution. Personality Globox is generally a warm and friendly character and a proud father of more than 650 children, though simple and very shy. Having been captured at least once in Rayman 2, he has grown an irrational fear of the Robo-Pirates, and often when he senses that they are near, he will run away and hide (notable in the Canopy), until he is sure that Rayman had destroyed them all. Similarly, he displays this fear in Rayman 3, this time of the Hoodlums and their attacks, unless he's under the influence of plum juice. In Rayman 2, Globox speaks in broken English and has a deep voice, but in Rayman 3, his English has improved and his voice has attained a higher pitch. Globox's personality changes between Rayman 2 Rayman 3 and Rayman Origins. While he remains Rayman's daft sidekick in these games, in Rayman 2 he is potrayed as a dim but loveable and well-meaning character, whereas in Rayman 3 he seems more articulate but less intelligent, and acts rude at times. While very cowardly in Rayman 2, in Globox can become very rash while under the influence of Plum Juice in Rayman 3, yelling drunken taunts at the Hoodlums and sometimes standing defiantly in their line of fire (though he is never hurt by this). In Rayman Origins, his personality changes almost completely, acting more dimwitted, cheerful, and no longer cowardly. Biography Globox and his family were created by Polokus as part of the non-magical People, as a result of the spirit's sense of humour. He was originally called "Globber", a name that he has now passed down to one of his children in order to rename himself. Together with his mate, Uglette, he is the proud father of 650 small children at the last count. In Rayman Revolution, it was revealed that he and his family live in a tree house near the Canopy, though in the Dreamcast version of Rayman 2, they live in a secret location hidden in the Woods of Light, called the Globox Village. Trivia *Globox is an expert in the art of Fung-Ku. *Globox's real name is Globber, as that could have been his child name back when he was still a younger Glute, and before he met Rayman. *In the European trailer of Rayman Origins, the narrator told that Globox is Rayman's blood-brother, though Rayman and Globox aren't the same species. It could, however, just emphasize how close they are as friends, to point of having a brotherly relationship. *In Rayman 2/Rayman 3D, Globox's scream is sort of a gasping/wheezing noise, rather than what Rayman's scream sounds like. Globox could have that scream, but deeper pitched than Rayman's. *There is a Tamagotchi character named Keropyontchi, that looks almost the same as one of Globox's and Uglette's offspring. *Globox is a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Gallery Globox_RK.PNG GloboxIntro.jpg Globox.gif Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Parents Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Aquatic Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Fighter Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Adventurers Category:Tricksters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Humanoid Category:Spouses Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes from the past Category:Victims Category:Male Damsels Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental